


Stars In Her Eyes

by Whiteasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: The list of the things Pieck was fond of was objectively endless. But her favorite was a certain blonde she still couldn't believe the universe decided she was worthy of her love.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Pieck, Background Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Stars In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to best girl Pieck!

Pieck loved a lot of things. Drinking Cinnamon dolce lattes during one of her strolls in the nearest park to her workplace, and reveling in the enthralling sight of crispy autumn leaves paving her pathway came first to her mind. The ritualistic afternoon walk proffered a much-needed respite from the humdrum of her life. She would sometimes sit on one of the red sandalwood benches, pull out her reading glasses and her copy of _Women of Wonder._ Although , she recently tried to switch her caffeinated drink with varying flavors of herbal tea– **grass water** , she could almost hear Pock correct her–so she could still fall asleep before midnight, and spare herself the unsettling nightmares. 

She also loved waking up before dawn, bring out her yoga mat and light up her coconut scented candle. She found meditation to be an utter bore as she could never stand sitting still and think about, _nothing_. However, she loved to move, arching and bending her body purely on instinct, falling into the rhythm of her _'flow'_ – she struggled to come up with an adequate definition for the term, but she’d never admit it’s just a fancy word to say she didn't abide by any structured routine and did whatever came to her mind. 

The list of the things Pieck was particularly fond of would be endless, but ask her about what she loved the most, and the genuine answer will be on the tip of her tongue. One that both made her heart swell in adoration and her cheeks heat up at how unexpectedly _cheesy_ she could be. 

Reiner once caught her love-struck expression when she glimpsed a certain five feet blonde maneuvering her way through their favorite cafe's tables towards them. She was slightly late to their double date brunch. She hadn’t meant to exactly let it _out_ as those tender gazes of hers were reserved for when they were alone and in the privacy of their home. Letting her guard down might’ve been because she had been growing annoyed at the nauseating couple in front of her, as much as she was fond of the two men. 

She cursed under her breath when Reiner’s chuckle snapped her from her momentary reverie. 

_“And you call me the **sappy** one.” _

She adamantly refused to take back her statement about the brawny blond, and was grateful that Bertholdt was taking her side too. Yet, she knew her feeble arguments to counter her friend's ludicrous observation in an attempt to ebb her embarrassment away (and also because she enjoyed poking fun at her friend) were falling on deaf ears. 

Yet, when she was in the safety of her own bed, sleeping in one Sunday morning and getting woken up with feather-like kisses peppered on her face, she’d wonder why she didn’t profess her unyielding, eternal devotion to the woman straddling her hips to every person passing her way. 

Pieck sighed in content at the sweet touches. She reluctantly blinked her eyes open, feeling her breath taken away when she stared up at steely blue irises gazing tenderly down at her. 

“Happy birthday.” Annie breathed, smiling sweetly at her. 

“Right... It’s _that_ day, huh.” Pieck tried to stifle her laughter when Annie rolled her eyes at her. 

“Oh, fuck off, you already know. You already know about _everything_.” 

“It’s not my fault Pock busted your cover.” Pieck shrugged, “don’t worry. I’ll still play along and it’ll be as if I never expected a surprise birthday party.” She pecked Annie’s cheek, delighted in her hum of appreciation. 

“That pig can’t act even if his life depended on it.” Annie concurred before she straightened up, ready to clamber off her lap. Pieck’s hands flew to her waist, halting her movements. 

“He objectively can’t but, it doesn’t mean it’s entirely ruined,” Pieck uttered, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“Oh?” Annie arched a thin eyebrow, feigning puzzlement but, she drew closer nonetheless. “What have you got in mind?” Annie asked in a sultry tone, her face mere inches apart from Pieck again. 

“A _special_ kind of birthday gift, maybe?” Pieck asked tentatively, as her hands traveled under her girlfriend’s tee shirt. She bit back a hiss as her fingertips were met with cold skin. 

“What kind of 'special' are we exactly talking about here?” God, she hated (and equally loved) when Annie acts like this. Pieck felt her face heat up, when the blonde bent down, her lips practically ghosting over hers. The raven haired swiftly closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. 

It never took them long to get carried away and get lost in each other. Their bedroom gradually grew stifling, and the need to come up for air was steadily clawing at the back of Pieck’s throat. She trailed her hands from where they were resting on Annie’s sides to the hem of her gray shirt. Annie broke their kiss, a rare, almost innocent giggle escaping her lips, before she leaned back up again. 

“Not now.” She said in a husky tone. Pieck’s groan of frustration was silenced when Annie kissed her again, disappointingly chaste this time, before she wriggled out of her embrace. 

“Come on,” Pieck propped herself on her elbows, watching as Annie strode toward the door. 

“The coffee will get cold.” Annie twirled around before shrugging in faux-nonchalance, “Italian, coffee grains that Bertholdt gifted to me as a souvenir from his and Reiner’s trip to Venice. And I’ve made us brunch. Nothing fancy though–just your favorite quiche Lorraine and a cinnamon apple Bostock. Also, I may or may not have obtained the recipe for your dad’s crumpets.”

“You’re not playing fair.” 

“Brunch, birthday party then presents.” Annie stated, her tone still playful.

“Is the order of those three perchance up for negotiation?” Pieck asked hopefully as she swung her legs over the edge of the mattress. 

“Depends. If you can change my mind about the last two.” Her girlfriend smugly tantalized her. “I’m starving though, and I’m assuming so are you. So, if you may...” Annie trailed off before she disappeared into the hallway. 

An involuntary, content smile quirked Pieck’s lips upward. Frankly, she would've been satisfied with spending the entire day in bed enjoying her lover’s company. But she was undeniably pleased that Annie and her friends were going the extra mile to make her birthday memorable. 

She tied her robe around her waist before trudging toward the kitchen, the heavenly aroma of freshly brewed coffee tickling her nostrils and boosting her mood already. 

Pieck would thank every god on the universe for gifting her the miracle of Annie’s love for her. She was indisputably the best thing that ever happened to her. 

She watched fondly as the blonde poured them coffee in a set of matching mugs Pieck has never seen before. Alright, perhaps she wasn’t the only one who could be cheesy, and maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 

“I love you.” Pieck has told her those very same words countless of times before, yet every single time, her heart would skip a beat whenever she’d see that lovely pink hue dust Annie’s pasty cheeks. 

“Love you too.”

Pieck hoped the novelty of saying those cherished words to each other would never wear off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing my favorite girls.


End file.
